Episode 062 - Super Cool Best Boys Club
Book of Doug Touchstones Episode Features *Carmen gives Tyler and Gordie different stories to choose from **''The Golden Apples and the Nine Peahens (Bulgaria) **''Unanana and the Elephant ''(South Africa) **The Story of the Hero Makoma ''(Zimbabwe) **''Cinderstick (Georgia - Country) **''Peter Bull (Denmark) **''The Prince and the Three Fates'' (Ancient Egypt) *Related: Ramblecast 62.5 Featured Story Tyler and Gordie chose The Story of the Hero Makoma ''(which Gordie refused to say correctly the entire episode, coming up with more and more outrageous alternatives). Carmen gave five words to describe it: Hero Makoma, no coma here (seeing as Gordie was insistent Makoma was In-A-Coma). She also described ''Cinderstick using: Ash twig, male Cinderella, giants. It contains Aarne-Thompsun-Uther Classification Type ATU 513: The Extraordinary Companions, and specifically ATU 513a: The Wonderful Helpers. Overall Plot *A woman gives birth to what's basically a full grown man with a hammer and a sack. *She asks him what name he wants, and he has her gather all the elders before the crocodile pool where he challenges them to enter. None of them do, so he does, beats all the crocodiles, and then comes out bigger and stronger than before, declaring his name to be Makoma, which signifies greatness. *He comes across a giant making mountains, and the giant gets upset when Makoma says he's the greatest, so he fights Makoma, who smashes him with the hammer shrinking him to a tiny man, and the giant gives up and asks to be his slave. Makoma puts him in the sack and carries on. *He does the same thing with a river-sculpting giant, a tree-planting giant, and a fire giant, eventually just goading them on himself, and gaining their powers for himself each time. *They start building a village, and each day when one of the giants is left behind to guard camp, the party returns to them tied to a tree with a single, thick, hair. On Makoma's day to stay back, it's a spirit from the river with a kick-ass mustache he's been using to tie them up with. On the first try, the hammer slides off and he gets tied up, but he uses the fire power to burn it, then puts to sack on the dude's head to his hammer won't slip in the slimy river dude, and kills him. *He gets a visit from spirits telling him he'll never be happy until he fights Sakatorina, so he frees all the giants, gives them their powers back, and heads out. *He asks two women if he's in the right place, and they say that they are Sakatorina's wives, and those two mountains over there are his legs. He mashes on the legs, and tries to burn them, but it doesn't work. Sakatorina fights back, which just makes Makoma bigger. *They fight for over 24 hours, smashing everything and destroying the landscape, until the head spirit of the world shows up, tells them they're too powerful to be among mortals, makes them invisible, and takes them to the spirit world. Discussion Points *Sakatorina seemed so done with life. Maybe he was the father of Makoma and had him created simply so he could have an opponent to fight to the death, since he obviously had to go out fighting. *How did this woman's pregnancy work? If it was the normal way, does that mean his junk is normal sized, or that she is just not really whole anymore? Was it immaculate conception from lightning or something? *If hitting things with his hammer makes him bigger and the things smaller, then that would have been the worst pregnancy ever! She'd get smaller and him bigger until he broke out alien style! *Hero - someone with supernatural abilities, not actually a good person Notable Quotes *Carmen: I don't wanna blow our wad in Eastern Europe *Carmen: It's male Cinderella. *Gordie: It's about time we have a male hero on this show. *Tyler: Yeah. I'm sick of princesses doing shit on this show. *Gordie: Didn't we read about a woman last week? Nope. Two men. Nevermind. *Carmen: (reading from google while trying to research the story) Welcome to gay baby jail from toot-toot-mcscoot.tumblr.com *Gordie: He just tied a hammer to his winkie and left it up there - *this is for my son*! *Tyler: And that bag was the condom that he definitely assured her he used. Category:Episodes